Jak rozgrzać serce Levi'ego?
by Kasiarzyna
Summary: Historia dziewczyny, z trudną przeszłością. Opowieść o jej przygodach w Oddziale Zwiadowców, nowych znajomościach i miłości.
1. Jutro będzie lepiej

będzie lepiej

Był to spokojny, letni dzień. Słońce mocno grzało twarze roześmianych ludzi, a wiatr rozwiewał im włosy. Właśnie w ten dzień, gdzieś w ciemnym zaułku miasta Shiganshina czerwonooka dziewczyna sczesywała krew z włosów, nucąc pod nosem nie znaną nikomu piosenkę. Siedziała na beczce, opierając nogę o skrzynkę z mięsem.  
- O jejku. – odezwała się do siebie – Wygląda na to, że nieźle nabrudziłam…  
Najwyraźniej uznała, że wygląd jej włosów nie będzie przyciągał uwagi, bo podniosła się i z gracją przeszła przez chodnik usiany trupami. Kucnęła przy jednym z nich. Na zastygłej w wyrazie przerażenia twarzy rozchlapała się krew. Z jakiegoś powodu, ten człowiek był dziewczynie bardzo znajomy… Jak zaczarowana, przejechała palcami po jego blond czuprynie i z ciekawością dotknęła końca jego nosa.  
- Był pan zabawnym człowiekiem… - uśmiechnęła się do siebie.  
- Alice! Długo jeszcze?! – krzyknął piskliwy głosik wewnątrz beczki  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie.  
- Słonko – zawołała w stronę beczki – poproszę cię teraz o drobną przysługę.  
- Hmm?  
- Zamknij oczka i nie otwieraj ich, dopóki ci nie powiem, dobrze?  
- Mhm.  
- Wyjmę cię teraz z tej beczki, ale musisz mieć zamknięte oczy.  
- Dobrze.  
Alice podeszła do beczki delikatnie dźwignęła wieko. W środku siedziała skulona dziewczynka o jasnych włoskach, zasłaniając oczy drobnymi rączkami. Była ubrana w starą sukienkę, która pewnie kiedyś była niebieska, jednak teraz gruba warstwa pyłu przykryła dawny kolor.  
Alice chwyciła w objęcia drobne ciałko. Poczuła pod palcami cienki kręgosłup dziewczynki i zacisnęła usta ze zgryzoty.  
- Nie otwieraj oczu – przypomniała.  
Dziewczyna wyszła z zaułku i stanęła w świetle słońca, na głównej ulicy Shiganshiny. Postawiła dziecko na własnych nogach i uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie.  
- Już możesz otworzyć.  
Dziewczynka usłuchała i wzięła rączki z twarzy.  
- Chodź. – rzuciła Alice, chwytając ją za przedramię – Idziemy do domu.  
Po raz kolejny dziecko wykonało polecenie, bez żadnych obiekcji. Tanecznym krokiem dreptała za siostrą, wpatrując się jak zaczarowana w jej długie, praktycznie białe włosy i miłą twarz o roześmianych rysach.  
- Tamci ludzie byli źli? – spytała po kilku minutach drogi.  
- Tak.  
- Zabiłaś ich?  
Alice zatrzymała się nagle. Spojrzała na siostrę z wysoka, jednak natychmiast zniżyła się do jej poziomu. Ujęła jej twarzyczkę w ręce i pocałowała w czoło.  
- Byli źli. Złych ludzi nie żałujemy. – powiedziała.  
-… Tak, nie żałujemy.  
Starsza z sióstr wyprostowała się i ruszyła przed siebie. Co niby innego miała zrobić. Za albinoskę można dostać majątek na czarnym rynku. Dlatego Alice musiała wyjątkowo uważać. Codziennie na ulicy atakowali ją rabusie, zwykle bardzo tego żałowali, albo już nie mieli jak, bo wątpię, czy mózg może pracować po śmierci. Alice z całego serca starała się chronić swój promyk nadziei w tym spaczonym świecie. Tymże promyczkiem była jej młodsza siostra – Laura. Ale jak tu chronić kogokolwiek, gdy się klepie biedę?  
Droga do domu trwała niecałe 20 minut. W końcu siostry dotarły do jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca w całej Shiganshinie. Laura rzuciła się na tapczan i leżała na wznak, dopóki Alice ją nie potrząsnęła.  
- Jest już późno, powinnaś iść spać. – upomniała siostra.  
- No i? Niebo nie śpi, więc ja też!  
- Ale niebo ma dosyć widoku twojej paskudnej twarzyczki.  
- Czyli żeby nie rozgniewać nieba, muszę iść spać? – spytała zmartwiona Laura. Alice uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Dokładnie tak.  
Siostrzyczka znów położyła głowę na poduszce i spojrzała w rozgwieżdżone niebo.  
- Dobranoc. – szepnęła.  
- Dobranoc… Pamiętaj, jutro będzie lepiej.


	2. Vogel im Käfig

Alice rzadko miewała sny. Zwykle budziła się z niewyjaśnionym uczuciem niepokoju. Tak samo było teraz, w 845 roku. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Pożałowała, że to zrobiła. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzała po przebudzeniu, była ogromna łapa sięgająca po jej wiotkie ciało. Źrenice jej się zwęziły. Jej dom leżał teraz w gruzach na końcu ulicy, którą tak dobrze znała.  
Dziewczyna poczuła jak się unosi. Kilka sekund później zawisła nad ogromną paszczą. „Więc to tak wygląda tytan" pomyślała „Tak wygląda mój koniec… No cóż, skoro już wiem, że zginę, po co się dalej męczyć?" Zamknęła oczy. Bo niby po co ma oglądać swoją śmierć? Po co zaglądać jej do paszczy, śmiać się jej w twarz? Takie gadanie jest dobre dla weteranów wojennych, którzy widzieli, jak giną ludzie. Nie przystoi to dziewczynie, która przez całe życie siedziała za murami.  
Tytan zwolnił uchwyt. Alice poczuła jak spada, pogodzona ze swoim losem, gdy nagle… W pasie objęła ją umięśniona kończyna. Bynajmniej nie należała ona do tytana. Raczej do żołnierza, który zdecydował się uratować albinoskę, przed zjedzeniem.  
- Uważaj! – krzyknął niski, męski głos.  
Alice otworzyła oczy jak na komendę. Jej wybawca rzeczywiście był umięśniony. Mężczyzna spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jakiż to był uśmiech! Dziewczyna nagle zamarła. Wybawiciel wyglądał podobnie do człowieka, którego zabiła wczoraj. Razem z jego bandą złodziejaszków próbowali uprowadzić Alice i sprzedać na czarnym rynku za sporą sumkę. Jednak w nieznajomym bohaterze było coś, czego żaden z tamtych mężczyzn nie miał. Odwaga i honor w niebieskich oczach, jednocześnie tak smutnych…  
Wylądowali lekko na bruku pośród żołnierzy ubranych w zielone peleryny. „Oddział Zwiadowców!" pomyślała Alice. Na mundurze jednego z nich zobaczyła naszywkę w kształcie skrzydeł.  
- W porządku? – spytał jej wybawca – Nazywam się Erwin Smiths, a ty?  
- Alice Hellsing… - odparła dziewczyna.  
Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Że powinna się zajmować czymś całkowicie innym, na przykład robieniem śniadania dla Lau… Alice zamarła. W głowie jej się zakotłowało. W uszach słyszała tylko jedno imię.  
- Laura! – wykrzyknęła – Widziałeś gdzieś dziewczynkę, 10 lat, blond loki, niebieskie oczy?!  
Erwin niechętnie skinął głową i wskazał jedno z ciał owiniętych w białe całuny, zalegających na chodniku.  
Alice przez chwilę patrzyła w tamtym. Bez zastanowienia ruszyła w stronę zwłok. Przeszła do biegu. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, chce się tam znaleźć jak najszybciej. Gdy w końcu dopadła do celu, uklękła przed całunem. Drobnymi palcami starała się nerwowo rozwiązać sznury przytrzymujące prześcieradło. Materiał powoli się osunął, ukazując główkę siostry.  
Jej oczy odbijały chmury leniwie przelatujące po niebie. Z lekko uchylonych, malinowych usteczek spływała strużka krwi. Alice zamarła. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Przecież obiecała mamie, że będzie się opiekować Laurą. Dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała kiedy z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. W nagłym ataku żalu chwyciła drobne ciałko i mocno przytuliła do piersi. Tak jak ostatnio poczuła cienki kręgosłup siostrzyczki. Z gardła uleciał jej urywany krzyk rozpaczy. Była zła. Wściekła na siebie. Nie udało jej się ochronić swój promyczek. Teraz jest w ciemnym tunelu i nie wie, jak się z niego wydostać. Rozpacz skumulowała się w miejscu, gdzie mózg jest odpowiedzialny za wyciskanie łez. Kolejne fale żalu i furii uderzały w dziewczynę, jak w klif morski.  
- Boże, dlaczego ona?! – krzyknęła.  
Wciąż płacząc, ułożyła ciałko siostry na bruku, zamknęła jej oczy i starannie zakryła całunem. Wstrząsnął nią gniew. Chwyciła się za włosy. Nie wiedziała, co ma teraz zrobić. A może jednak?  
Powoli podniosła się z kolan. Włosy rozwiał jej wiatr, rzucając złowrogi cień na jej twarz. Gniew wziął w niej górę. Wiedziała, co powinna uczynić. Dołączy do Oddziału Zwiadowców i wytnie w pień tyle tytanów ile będzie mogła. Zrobi to dla Laury… i dla każdej osoby, która zginęła dziś w Shiganshinie. Choćby miała paść z sił, zrobi to.  
Z tym postanowieniem i imieniem Laury huczącym w głowie, Alice stała pośród trupów mieszkańców miasta, które kiedyś znała, a jej ręce zaciskały się mimowolnie.


	3. Nowe życie

Alice stała przed drzwiami kwatery głównej Oddziału Zwiadowców. W jednej ręce ściskała skórzany uchwyt torby. Drugą dłonią trzymała kołatkę. Po głowie dziewczyny miotały się różne myśli. Nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku sprawiło, że chciało jej się wymiotować.  
- Co ja tu w ogóle robię? – spytała się szeptem  
„Stoisz przed drzwiami jak idiotka totalna!" – usłyszała w głowie krzyk trenera.  
Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko. Podobno oczekiwanie na nieuniknione jest najgorsze, więc chyba lepiej mieć to już za sobą. Zastukała kołatką w drewniane wrota.  
Drzwi uchyliły się odrobinę, a ze szpary wyłoniła się twarz. Nie zbyt ładna, nie zbyt brzydka. Alice zdążyła stwierdzić, że jest to twarz kobiety w prostokątnych okularach.  
- Dzień dobry! – przywitała się z nieznajomą, jak najuprzejmiej potrafiła – Jestem Alice Hellsing i zostałam przydzielona do Oddziału Zwiadowców.  
Drzwi zamknęły się ze zgrzytem i chwilę później otworzyły się ponownie, ty razem na całą szerokość. Stała w nich wysoka, opalona kobieta, której twarz wcześniej wyjrzała przez szparę. Za nią stał jeszcze wyższy (o ile to w ogóle możliwe) mężczyzna z jasnym zarostem, orlim nosem i włosami sięgającymi kości policzkowych.  
- Witamy, witamy! – powiedziała kobieta z entuzjazmem – Nazywam się Hanji Zoe, a to jest Mike Zachariasz. – wskazała na mężczyznę.  
- Miło mi – bąknęła Alice, jak zwykle, nie wiedząc jak ma się zachować przy nowo poznanych ludziach.  
Zachariasz pochylił się nad nią niespodziewanie i mocno zaciągnął powietrza, po czym uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
- Nie przejmuj się, on tak zawsze – zapewniła Zoe – Zaprowadzę cię do Erwina.

Erwin Smiths siedział zgarbiony nad stertą papierów porozrzucanych po biurku. Był to mocno umięśniony mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach, blond włosach i orlim nosie. Jego twarz wyglądała na wyjątkowo poważną, a wory pod oczami zdradzały zmęczenie.  
Alice przez chwilę stała i wpatrywała się w mężczyznę. Dlaczego wydawał się tak znajomy?  
- Miło mi cię znów widzieć – powiedział nagle, lekko zachrypniętym głosem Smiths – Ostatnio spotkaliśmy się 3 lata temu i to w dość nie ciekawych okolicznościach.  
- Owszem. – odparła Alice – Jeszcze raz dziękuję za uratowanie życia  
Erwin skinął lekko głową.  
- Z racji, że znałem twoich rodziców, właściwie to można powiedzieć, że byli moimi idolami, pragnę cię umieścić w oddziale, który będzie jak najlepiej odpowiadał twoim wymaganiom. Dostałem też wiele interesujących listów od innych znajomych twoich rodziców. Większość z nich błagała, bym cię nie przyjął do Zwiadowców, ale cóż… W każdym razie, cieszę się, że córka Artura Hellsing'a oraz Elizabeth Hellsing będzie pracować pod moimi skrzydła… - Erwin Smiths nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż do pokoju wpadł inny mężczyzna. Trzeba przyznać, że był niski. Oczywiście nie w porównaniu do Alice, która mierzyła ledwo 156 cm. Jegomość miał również krótkie, ciemne włosy, opadające na czoło, oraz oczy z wyrazem wiecznego znudzenia.  
- Erwin, w moim pokoju był karaluch! Co on tam ro… - urwał – Kim ty do cholery jesteś? – warknął na Alice  
- Kim TY do cholery jesteś? – odwarknęła dziewczyna, głównie dlatego, że nie znosiła, gdy ktoś się do niej zwracał takim tonem.  
- Zapytałem pierwszy!  
- Zapytałam druga!  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zmierzył dziewczyną gniewnym wzrokiem. Ona natychmiast poczerwieniała, a jej ręce zacisnęły się mimowolnie.  
- Levi, to jest Alice Hellsing, córka Artura i Elizabeth Hellsing, o których ci zresztą wcześniej mówiłem. – powiedział szybko Erwin, przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę. – Alice, to jest kapral Rivaille  
- … Młodszy… - mruknęła dziewczyna  
- Coś powiedziała? – syknął Levi  
- Jest pan młodszym kapralem – odparła – Kiedy pan Smiths wypowiedział słowo „kapral" zerknął pan na niego, a pana kąciki ust drgnęły. Zakołysał się pan również na piętach, co oznacza dumę lub zakłopotanie. Stawiam na to pierwsze, biorąc pod uwagę wcześniej opisane zachowanie. Oznacza to, że rzadko kiedy pan Erwin nazywa pana „kapralem". Dlaczego? Bo to nie jest pana prawdziwy stopień. Pan Erwin celowo podwyższył pańską rangę, jestem tylko ciekawa… Po co?  
W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Erwinowi na chwilę opadła szczęka. Alice i Rivaille wciąż się w siebie wpatrywali. Powietrze wokół zrobiło się gęstsze.  
- No cóż… - mruknął Smiths, tylko po to, by przerwać ciszę – Wygląda na to, że wdała się pani w matkę  
- Najwidoczniej – powiedziała Alice, przenosząc wzrok na Erwina – Jeżeli nie byłoby to problemem, udam się do mojego pokoju.  
Erwin skinął głową, a Alice natychmiast zasalutowała i wyminęła Levi'ego.  
- Chcę ją w moim oddziale – powiedział Levi, gdy tylko się oddaliła  
- Nie ma sprawy… – bąknął Erwin, wciąż zdumiony


	4. Poznaj nowego szefa

Alice obudziła się nagle. Poczuła, że brakuje jej tchu. Powoli starała się przypomnieć, co wprawiło ją w taki stan, niestety bezskutecznie. Przez szparę w okiennicach dostawał się promień światła słonecznego. Oświetlił kawałek jej łóżka. Alice westchnęła i wstała ze swojego legowiska.  
- Ciekawe, która godzina…? – mruknęła do siebie.  
Pokój dziewczyny, był na tyle duży, by zmieścić łózko, stolik i szafę. Wszystko było wykonane z drewna, które skrzypiało, gdy się je palcem tknęło. Oczywiście dziewczyna nie mogła sobie pozwolić na mieszkanie w takiej norze, dlatego już pierwszego dnia podkradła kilkanaście słoików, wypełniła je wodą i poustawiała na stoliku, parapecie i podłodze. Przy najbliższej okazji miała zamiar uzupełnić je kwiatami z ogrodu przed kwaterą.  
Alice podeszła do lustra. Zwykle widok własnej twarzy przyprawiał ją o mdłości, jednak teraz coś się w niej zmieniło.  
Patrzyła na chudą twarz otoczoną wyjątkowo jasnymi włosami, które pomimo swojej długości, sterczały pod wszystkimi możliwymi kątami. Chwyciła się za policzki, wykrzywiając usta w dziubek. Trzeba było przyznać, że dziewczyna miała wyjątkową urodą. Po pierwsze była albinoską. Podobno jej ojciec krzyknął z przerażenia, gdy zobaczył czerwone oczy dziewczyny. Po drugie, była niezwykle chuda. To nie tak, że nie lubiła jeść. Uwielbiała ( zwłaszcza produkty mięsne ), ale i tak można było policzyć jej kręgi na plecach. Jednak mało kto wiedział, że pod bladą skórą ukrywają się mięśnie godne 10 żołnierzy.  
- Coś mi chyba urosło… - mruknęła, nie ukrywając zadowolenia.  
Chwyciła się za piersi i wyszczerzyła zęby.  
- Młot i Błyskawica – powiedziała prychając śmiechem.  
Poczuła się wyjątkowo pozytywnie nastawiona. Nic nie zepsuje jej humoru!  
Podeszła do okna i otworzyła okiennice, wyglądając ciekawie na świat.  
- Alice?  
Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła z wrażenia. Pod oknem stała Hanji z Levim. Alice zasalutowała, próbując jednocześnie ogarnąć włosy.  
- Właśnie miałam się iść obudzić – powiedziała Zoe – Ale widzą, że wstałaś sama.  
- Która godzina? – spytała Alice  
- 6:30 – odparł Levi z dezaprobatą  
- O cholera! – wymsknęło się dziewczynie.  
Jednocześnie zdała sobie sprawę, że jest w samej koszuli nocnej.  
- O cholera!  
Podskoczyła, zasłaniając się przed dowódcami, ale głównie przed Levim, bo to w końcu mężczyzna, nie zależnie od wzrostu. Niestety zrobiła to tak niefortunnie, że uderzyła się głową we framugę okna.  
- W porządku? – zapytała Hanji  
- O cholera! – jęknęła Alice, łapiąc się za głowę.  
Nagle dziewczyna straciła równowagę i runęła do tyłu. Hanji podbiegła do okna i wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Alice leżała na podłodze trzymając się za głowę i cicho pojękując.  
- Nic ci nie jest? – odezwał się Levi, stając przy boku Zoe.  
- Ałaaahahaha! – odjęknęła Alice  
Młodszy kapral machnął ręką i zszedł z pola widzenia dziewczyny (była to dla niej wielka ulga). Alice powoli podniosła się z podłoża i z szerokim uśmiechem zatrzasnęła okiennice, tuż przed nosem Hanji.  
Odetchnęła głęboko i otworzyła szafkę. Wyciągnęła z niej białą koszulę, białe spodnie i uprząż. Szybko założyła na siebie ubranie, rzucając w kąt koszulę nocną. Zdjęła z wieszaka kurtkę i naciągnęła buty na drobne stópki. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni wymiętoloną, czerwoną apaszkę i swoim zwyczajem zawiązała ją sobie wokół szyi.  
Znów podeszła do okna, otworzyła okiennice i wyskoczyła przez nie, lądując z gracją na ziemi. Zasalutowała po raz kolejny i spojrzała na Hanji wyczekująco.  
- Imponujące – mruknął Levi, trzymając się raczej z dala.  
- Dziękuję – odmruknęła Alice, siląc się na uśmiech.  
- W każdym razie. – przerwała im Hanji – Miałam cię odwiedzić dzisiejszego ranka, ale jak widać, troszkę ci się przyspało. Chciałam się poinformować o pewnych decyzjach zarządu, dotyczących ciebie.  
- Decyzjach – zdziwiła się dziewczyna  
- Tak, ze względu na twój niesamowity talent do trójwymiarowego manewru przydzielono cię do oddziału kaprala Levi'ego.  
Alice zamarła. Jest u Zwiadowców tylko od dwóch dni, a tu już się zaczyna piekło. I to jeszcze ten kurdupel… Boże, nie znasz litości!  
- Młodszy kapral… - bąknęła Alice  
Rivaille wywrócił oczami.  
- Musisz poznać resztę oddziału. Zaprowadzę cię do nich. Chodź.  
Chociaż młodszy kapral wypowiedział to uprzejmym tonem, Alice i tak poczuła się jakby wydano jej rozkaz. Była pewna, że z głowy zaczyna jej parować. Automatycznie ruszyła za nowym dowódcą, zaciskając ręce w pięści.  
- Zanim tam dotrzemy, muszę cię uprzedzić o pewnych zasadach panujących w moim oddziale.  
Dziewczyna uniosła jedną brew. „Co ten kurdupel jeszcze wymyśli" – myślała.  
- Mianowicie – kontynuował Levi – Nie tolerują niesubordynacji, wszelkie łamanie moich rozkazów będzie karane chłostą publiczną. Następnie, masz zawsze utrzymywać porządek w swoim pokoju oraz dbać o higienę osobistą.  
- Ma się rozumieć. – zapewniła Alice  
- Cieszę się.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na Levi'ego. Jego ciemne włosy rozwiewał wiatr, a czarne oczy wpatrywały się w coś daleko na horyzoncie. Nagle Alice zdała sobie sprawę, że kąciki jej ust lekko się dźwigają.  
„Ty mały gnojku" – pomyślała, zachowując pokerową twarz – „Myślisz, że jesteś nie wiadomo kim, a tak naprawdę, to z ciebie zwykły człowiek. Jak każdy! …I jeszcze te jego zakazy i nakazy... Jeszcze zobaczysz!" – odgrażała się w myślach.


	5. Burza uczuć

Witam wszystkich! To jest ten momenty, który powinnam była zrobić już w pierwszym rozdziale, czyli wstęp. Na początek muszę przeprosić wszystkich za opóźnienie związane z tym rozdziałem. Miałam dużo nauki, więc nie miałam jak tego wszystkiego ogarnąć. Nie obiecuję, że dalsze rozdziały będą wychodziły regularnie. Wszystko zależy od (Boże miej nas w opiece) moich nauczycieli. Teraz, w woli wyjaśnienia, kategoria T, ponieważ będą występowały przekleństwa i różne takie ;). No wiecie... Levi. Życzę miłego czytania i zapraszam do zostawienia komentarza, bo to piekielnie motywuje do dalszej pracy, wbrew stosu zeszytów i książek. (Powierzam wam moje oceny! To jest ogromna moc!)

.:*:.

5. Burza uczuć

Alice była w Korpusie Rozpoznania od tygodnia. Dni mijały leniwie, jeden po drugim, a ona coraz bardziej przywiązywała się do swojego oddziału.  
Co prawda, nadal kolegowała Hanji, jednak przebywanie w innej części kwatery nie wspomagało ich przyjaźni. Cóż, nie da się mieć wszystkiego.  
Dzięki Bogu, następna wyprawa miała się odbyć dopiero za dwa tygodnie, ale to oznaczało, że Alice musiała pomagać młodszemu kapralowi w papierkowej robocie. Początkowo myślała o skoczeniu z dachu, a następne dni tylko ją w tym utwierdziły. Właśnie dlatego były niedziele. Jedyne dni, w których Alice mogła bezkarnie siedzieć na ławce i wygrzewać się na słońcu.  
Tego dnia dziewczyna postanowiła leniuchować wbrew rozkazom Levi'ego. Promienie słońca grzały jej twarz a wiatr lekko muskał skórę. Poczuła niespodziewany cień na oczach. Otworzyła je i zobaczyła pochylonego nad sobą młodszego kaprala Rivaille.  
- Co do jasnej…? – mruknęła  
- Domyślam się, że skoro masz czas na obijanie się, to posprzątałaś swój pokój. – stwierdził  
Alice poruszyła się niespokojnie.  
Oczywiście, że nie posprzątała. Szkoda siedzieć w domu i dusić się kurzem, gdy na dworze słońce i miły wietrzyk. Właściwie to nie można było dusić się kurzem, gdyż kwatera Zwiadowców pod względem czystości przypominała szpital. Niestety kapral Rivaille miał odmienne zdanie.  
Alice z zaciętą miną wyprostowała się nagle, tak, że Levi ledwo zdążył odsunąć głowę. Zasalutowała i ruszyła w stronę wejścia do kwatery, miotając przekleństwami na prawo i lewo. Levi poluzował białą chustę zawiązaną wokół szyi i prychnął cicho.  
„Kurwa", przeklął w myślach i pobiegł za dziewczyną. Zmniejszył dystans o połowę i już widział przed sobą blond czuprynę podskakującą z każdym krokiem. Nagle przystanął, ogarniętym do tej pory uczuciem. Coś ciepłego rozeszło się po całym jego ciele, na widok radośnie podskakującej dziewczyny. Zaskoczony kapral sięgnął ręką do chusty i znów ją poluzował. Co on w ogóle robi? Dlaczego za nią pobiegł? Co nim kieruje? Te pytania krążyły po głowie Levi'ego, gdy starał się ochłonąć. Przyszło mu to z trudem, ale po serii głębokich oddechów jego twarz przybrała zwyczajny, obojętny wyraz.  
- Idiota z ciebie Levi – mruknął do siebie. Rzeczywiście, czuł się jak idiota.

Alice rozejrzała się z irytacją po swoim pokoju.  
- I co tu niby jest brudne? – warknęła  
Trzeba było przyznać, że pokój dziewczyny na oko wydawał się uporządkowany. Nie było tam zbyt dużo miejsc, w których kurz mógł się osadzać, bez zauważenia. Całe pomieszczenie było nie duże, a jedynymi meblami było łóżko, szafa, biurko i lustro.  
- Alice – zawołał za jej plecami głos Levi'ego. – Rusz tyłek i chodź do mojego gabinetu.  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą sterylny porządek. Kapral w całkowitej ciszy przemierzał korytarze spowite w ciepłym świetle popołudnia.  
- Eeee… - mruknęła Alice  
- Zamilcz! – zamknął jej usta ostrym tonem  
Dziewczyna bardzo się starała powstrzymać gniewny grymas przed wypłynięciem na twarz, jednak powieka nieubłaganie zaczęła jej drgać. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie ma jakiś problemów z powstrzymywaniem gniewu, ale szybko porzuciła tą myśl. Jej wzrok skupił się na drobnej postaci kaprala dumnie maszerującej w stronę swojego gabinetu.  
„Mój Boże litościwy" krzyknął mózg dziewczyny „wybacz mi moje myśli"  
Ciepłe promienie słońca padały na twarz kaprala, ogrzewając oliwkową skórę. Jego włosy błyszczały świeżością, opadając lekko na czoło. Wokół roznosił się zapach mydła i sosnowych igieł.  
- Woah…! - mruknęła do siebie  
- Coś powiedziała? – Levi obejrzał się przez ramię na zapatrzoną w niego główkę dziewczyny.  
Przez chwilę popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Alice odwróciła wzrok i wbiła go w ziemię, jakby chciała wywiercić tam dziurę. Levi poczuł nagłe ciepło na policzkach.  
„Jasna Mać!" pomyślał i również odwrócił wzrok.  
Przyspieszył kroku, tak, że Alice ledwo za nim nadążała. Wbiła wzrok w jego plecy, wyobrażając sobie, że z jej źrenic wylatują noże dziurawiąc zielony płaszcz i barwiąc go na czerwono.  
Levi starał się skupić na równomiernym oddechu. Szczerze mówiąc, średnio mu to wychodziło. Widział to. Widział je ogromne oczy wpatrzone w jego twarz. Widział te iskierki tańczące na czerwieni jej tęczówek. Widział rozchylone usta i tak bardzo go korciło. Z jednej strony był na nią wściekły. Chciał jej z miejsca przyłożyć. Z drugiej…  
„Mój Boże litościwy, wybacz mi moje myśli"


End file.
